Meeting under the Full Moon
by Miyu Hinamori
Summary: Two kindred spirits meet today under a full moon and will discover the many similarities between them.


Yes, finally! I have succeeded in finishing this oneshot. This is actually a preparation for my main fanfic at the moment 'Epilogue' for Detective Conan. You see I had some trouble getting into Kaito's psyche and then I read Sailor Moon and found out a lot of similarities between the two. The rest kinda flowed by itself and Tadaah! A fanfic featuring Tuxedo Kamen and Kaitou Kid

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters which are portrayed in this fanfic. Let's praise the authors for such great work!

* * *

One would think it was a night like any other in the city.

Stars peeking out from the sky, the full moon high up.

And it was this particular moon which would make this night quite unusual.

"Search for him! His glider was shot, so he can't be far." The leader of the Kid forces yelled. "Tonight will be the night Kid will be arrested by the likes of myself!"

Little did he know about the shadow descending on a building two blocks down.

"Man, that inspector never gives up now, does he? I sure do like him more in daytime." The readers will probably recognize Kaitou Kid in this shadow or as he is more commonly known Kuroba Kaito, seventeen year old magician and local mischief maker.

"He totally got busted by my decoy puppet again." He chuckled before he took out his loot from his pocket.

Today the heist had taken him to a large jewelry shop which had been displaying a large transparent diamond called 'The Silver Dream'.

He now held up this particular item to the moon.

"Now let's see what secrets you have for me..." The diamond reflected its light on the young phantom thief but nothing else happened and he dropped his arm, feeling very exhausted.

"Not this one too. Oh well, better send it back to them then." He chuckled halfheartedly, but before he could reach for his glider, a voice stopped him.

"If you have no further use for that jewel, may I have it then?"

Whirling around with his cardgun at the ready, Kaito found himself facing a man in a black tuxedo. He had a top hat on and his eyes were concealed by a white mask. In his hand he held a rose.

"Boy, do I feel unoriginal now. I didn't know we were supposed to copy somebody today." He remarked, feeling relieved it wasn't one of the creepy guys.

"I have my own reasons for donning this outfit, as do you apparently, seeing as you don't intend to keep the diamond for yourself."

"Meh, big diamonds are a bit tacky for simple accessories. I just have to find this particular diamond and then I'm leaving."

The other seemed stunned for a bit but Kaito couldn't see it clearly because of the mask.

"I see we have a similar goal." It had taken our hero a lot of great deal to keep his pokerface on. Another phantom thief? With a similar goal?

Lowering the cardgun, he spoke back to the other imitating his manner of speaking. "Well do pray tell me, mysterious colleague, what your goal is then?"

A smirk flitted over the stranger's face before he bowed. "They call me Tuxedo Kamen."

Kaito nearly snorted, but his name wasn't any better.

"I search for an illustrious diamond called the 'Silver Crystal'. I have lost my memories when I was just a child and though it may seem odd, I've had a dream ever since then. A woman clad in white with long flowing hair calling me to find that jewel. Without being aware of it, I started searching for it clad in this tuxedo. Its' only recently I've gathered awareness of it, but I can't help but feel familiar with this form."

Kaito whistled. "Man, that's one hell of a reason. You sure it ain't just a dream?" "Positive. I recognize her, though I don't seem to recall her. Some nights I can recall a name of sorts, but it just slips away. And she seems so sad." His voice merely a whisper he stares at the moon above, as if it holds the answers.

Gathering himself Tuxedo Kamen turned back to Kid. "I've told you my reason, It's only fair if you tell me yours, thief clad in white."

"Wow wow hold it. You ain't ever heard of me?" Tuxedo Kamen shakes his head. Shrugging Kaito continues. "First of all it isn't thief clad in white, it's Kaitou. Second of all it's Kid. Kaitou Kid. Well actually Kaitou 1412, but that's not the point. I'm the second, the first was murdered ten years ago."

Tuxedo Kamen removed his hat to reveal a mop of messy hair not unlike Kaito's. "I'm sorry for your loss." "Never mind it's been a long time ago. Anyway when I had learned of this, I decided to don myself his costume to lure his murderers out. One time I got lucky and indeed encountered them. They seemed really intent on killing me, but I escaped and learned of this diamond they wanted the First to steal. A diamond called Pandora, which is concealed in another larger diamond. To see if a diamond has the Pandora, one only has to hold it up to the moon and then Pandora will glow bloodred. In a meteor shower not too far away in the future it is said the Pandora will cry tears of immortality."

"Would that tale be true?" "I don't know, I don't care. If I ever find Pandora I will smash it, so no-one will ever have his hands on it. I don't even keep the others, I always return them to their rightful owner."

They didn't say anything, but at that moment they were aware that the both of them were very similar to the other. Kaitou was the first to react again. "Oh right, the diamond." He threw it at Tuxedo Kamen who caught it in the air.

"By the way, how do you know if you'll get the right one?" "Aha, that's another interesting matter." Tuxedo Kamen proclaimed, while he removed his glove. "Eh, are you sure that's wise to do?" "Don't worry, the police won't find my fingerprints on it. Don't tell me how." He stopped Kid from the impending question. "Somehow if I touch something or someone, I can figure out its past. I've had this power as long as I can remember it." He took the diamond in his bare hand and sighed.

"This is not the 'Legendary Silver Crystal'. I better return it to you, right? Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation." He said throwing the diamond at Kaito who caught it with his hand.

"My reputation? Ha!" Tipping his top hat, Kaito smirked at him. "I'm a phantom thief, my reputation is already ruined." A flash and he was gone. Only his voice remained. "I'll see you around… partner."

Mamoru Chiba allowed himself to smile. His magic really reminded him of a certain Sailor Senshi although he was positive this was simply a trick. Kid was sure an interesting persona and who knew he had such a reason behind his thievery.

Hearing the police sirens coming closer he disappeared himself.

A few months later…

"Ne, Kaito? Kaito! Are you listening to me?" "Aah, shut up! I hear you loud and clear, Aoko."

These two bickering childhood friends were now on the way to school. Kaito yawned. Yesterday was a long night for him.

"Well, why won't you answer me then? Don't you agree that Kid is losing his touch? My dad told me they chased him for hours after he stole the Kirin's Horn and he couldn't get away. It won't be long before my dad will capture him!" Aoko smiles.

"Shut up! He just had some bad luck. And he had returned the Horn right away so I don't see why the police had to chase him for half the night." Kaito grumbled. 'If it wasn't for Jii-chan I'd probably still be hiding in the bushes.' "Kaito! Regardless of him bringing the jewel back he's still a criminal!"

His pokerface didn't falter but he still felt hurt by the words. 'It's not like I have any choice. I've got to make sure they don't get Pandora, Aho-' Getting lost in thought, Kaito bumped into someone. They both fell on the ground. "Ah, Mamo-chan!" A girl who stood next to them yelled out. "Honestly Kaito." Aoko scolded.

"Ouch. I'm sorry I should've looked where I was going. Here let me help you get up." Kaito apologized immediately. He offered a hand to the other guy.

"Thanks and it's okay, I wasn't quite there too." That voice!

As soon as they touched hands, Kaito felt something akin to an electric shock.

The other guy jumped up and they stared at each other. Then the other smirked.

"It's been a long time Magician-san."

That set it for Kaito. He had been looking at the other guy trying to recall him. And when he heard his voice, years of imitating and impersonating people kicked in and he recognized the guy who he had seen months ago under the guise of Tuxedo Kamen. The Phantom thief clad in a black tuxedo. He hadn't been active the last couple of months, so Kaito didn't think he'd ever see him again.

Sure his body language was different and Kaito didn't have a good look on his face that night what with it being obscured by a mask, but he knew right then that it was him.

The only question was, how did the guy recognize him that fast? His mind went to the electric shock and it clicked with something Tuxedo Kamen had told him

"_Somehow if I touch something or someone, I can figure out its past."_

Having figured it out Kaito put his hands behind his neck and flashed a grin himself.

"It sure has been, Kuro-san." Aoko and the blonde girl meanwhile stood next to each other shifting their eyes between the two boys, trying to figure out the connection.

"So Kuro-san, you're from Moto-Azabu? Pretty prestigious." "Yep, second year for me. And as I gather you're from Ekoda High."

"That I am. Also second year." They both marveled at the fact that they both Kaitous, the enemy of the police, were still in highschool.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Kuro-san?" Draping an arm over Usagi's shoulders and pulling her closer to him, making her blush, Mamoru answered. "That I did."

Remembering the dream Tuxedo him about, Kaito smiled at her. "Nice to meet you miss." And pulled a rose out for her. Usagi shyly took it from him.

"From what I heard you're no closer to your own goal." "Eh, I'm getting there." Kaito shrugged.

Mamoru glanced at Aoko and smiled at her. "A red rose for you too, miss?" He pulled one out of his pocket and handed it over to her. Aoko took it blushing. "T-thanks."

"Ano, Mamo-chan, we should be going." Usagi had gotten a jealous look on her face. Mamoru glanced at her and grinned, making her blush, since she somehow knew, he knew what she was thinking.

"Then Kuro-san, we'll meet each other some other time." "Certainly, Magician-san."

With that they parted ways.

Both girls were silent at first, before the curiosity got to them.

"Ne Kaito?" "Mamo-chan?"

"What?"

"Who was that guy?"

Pondering the question, the boys answered the girls.

"I guess-"

"you could call him-"

"a kindred spirit."

"Ow." Usagi said, understanding on her face and smiled at her love. "I'm glad you could meet again."

"So he's a magician?" Aoko asked. "No, just someone I met who's very similar to me, Ahoko." "Oh so that means he's also an arrogant prankster like you, Bakaito?"

Kaito smiled. "Nah, he quit."

There was yet hope for him.

If Kuro-san could do it, then he as damn well better succeed too!


End file.
